Beach
by SallySnale
Summary: This is a story about how my OC Rikku Yumay meeting Yamamoto Takeshi during a summer of 3 months. Also happens when they are adults. This story really only about romance.


**This is an OC story. A story built to harbor the life of an OC I have created with a friend of mine. Also this is my first OFFICIAL Fanfic! And, "Yes, I'm excited ^^."**

**Characters created for the original Hitman Reborn, I give total rights to their creators and my forever servant status as a bow down to their greatness.**

**Now. ON WITH THE YAMIKKU!**

_I have always had only solid, childhood memory. I'm five and I'm sitting on the beach building a sandcastle, and it's not working out so well. All of a sudden a little boy about my age starts helping build another one. I smile and we begin to create what is my memory is correct, the Biggest sandcastle in the world! Big enough to actually walk into. All day this boy and I played. We went swimming and had Cotton Candy ice cream. I can remember how all the colors and lights looked that day on the beach and how I felt so happy with that boy. Also how sad I felt when I woke up in the car driving back home. That's the only memory I hold dear to my heart and now that I'm 14 my parents let me go stay at grandma's house for the whole summer. And Nana lives on the beach._

"RIKKU!" My Nana shouted from out into the sea, about 20 feet from shore.

"NANA!" I shouted back with equal enthusiasm. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?"

"WELL, FLOATING ALONG!" even through the yelling I could hear her kind and happy jazzy voice of hers ring. "WHAT I'M REALLY WONDERING IS WHY YOUR NOT OUT HERE!" She yelled with a loud laugh. Like the words had a control over me I dropped my backpack filled with only a few cloths and tooth brush on the sand. I only brought those with me because I had planned to be on the beach the next 3 months.

Taking off my favorite yellow converse and pulling socks off I jolted in a sprint for the water. It hit me cold at first but I soon got used to the feel and temperature of the salt water. 20 feet out wasn't very deep for me to swim just hitting the top of my head so I grabbed on to my Nana's inner tube.

"Sugarcube, I wonder how that old hat of yours stays on your head even while your swimming." My Nana always loved to call me Sugarcube, her favorite tea/snack treats and I always loved how she always pestered about my old, faded red baseball cap I had gotten with her 3 years earlier at a garage sale.

"Well I read the back of the bottle and it said that the glue never fails so I guess I got what I paid for!" We both laughed at my funny comment. "Man, this water feels good." I sighed and relaxed hanging onto the inner tube.

"Well it is a hot day. It's suppose to go through the night."

"That means summer beach camping!" I waved my hands in the air to signal "yay" and tread-ed water.

"Not for me tonight," she had a devil smile on her old face and I just knew something was up.

"Nana..." I began to pester.

"If you must ask, YES!" She bounced up and down in her tube. "I have a date with Henry!" she did look truly happy.

"Oh, that awesome American man who moved down the beach?" we had been exchanging letters through out the years and she had told me about how moved in. How he had blond hair and blue eyes and spoke perfect Japanese.

"Well, yes Sugarcube! I'm sorry to say I wont e able to camp tonight but there is a teen party happening by the bonfire pit. You should go there!" My Nana never worried about peer pressure and drinking/drugs with me. "There might be some cute boys and some hot chicks there!" Like my Nana I took the idea of a man and women were different yes but love doesn't comply to sex, so yes we both we Bi-sexual if that's what you wanna call it.

"You know Nana, just cause I dress like a boy doesn't mean you have to put more emphasis of the girls." I blushed a little and sunk my face half underwater.

"I know. But if your aiming for both sex Sugarcube, your gonna wanna pretty yourself up just a little. AND I KNOW FOR JUST WHAT!" My Nana started to float up and down on the water and kick back toward shore.

"What?" I said startled and began to swim along next to her tube.

"There's a summer dance at the end of the summer! Your gonna look like Cinderella from that movie, Happily Never After I believe. I Mean LITERALLY, you've both got the same haircut." The joy in her voice made me smile. Though my extreme tom boyishness was a choice based on my personality. And how I preferred baseball over the barbies my dad would by for me. "Now, swim ahead and put your stuff in your room. You and I are gonna go out for a early dinner."

"Okay." I began to swim faster. I had always had a nack for swimming and my speed was record.

When I got to the shore and out of the water my t-shirt stuck to my body, but with my sports bra my chest looked more or less flat as a skinny pancake. Most of the time I didnt think about how I looked but the talk about hooking up with someone tonight at the party made me feminine side began to come out.

But got knocked back in when a hard volley ball went full force to my head. There was a few moments where I couldn't think about anything and where I was momentarily blind.

"Hey you okay?" A voice behind my dizzy body asked. I regained all my senses and turned around rubbing my head.

"Yeah, the vibrations through my hollow skull are gone." I replied with a little laugh.

In front of me was a boy who looked my age and was a little bit taller than me. He had black hair and olive/brown eyes. "Can't believe your still standing. Kiba over there has a mean spike, but poor aim."

"I can hear you!" another boy with long light brown hair shouted from the background, which I now saw was a volleyball net and a bunch of guys. Some with shirts on and others without. "And bring that guy with the tough head with the ball we need another player on shirts!"

The boy turned his attention back to me and said, "Well, I guess there's no way of you getting out of this come on." He picked up the ball and when he bended back up and reached his right hand out for me. "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi."

Reaching for his hand in return I said, "Rikku Yumay. And why is there no way out?"

He smiled and leaned in closer while still grasping my hand. "Kiba is a spoiled brat and always gets his way." We both laughed and he let go and started to walk back to the game.

"Oh, let me tell my grandma what I'm doing." I said wringing my hat out and shaking my head to dry my head.

"Hurry up." Yamamoto said with a grin and a smile as he ran back to the group. I grabbed my bag and converse and began to run to the porch steps of my Nana's beach house. When I got inside my Nana was brewing some tea on th stove.

"Who was that boy?" She asked with an evil grin.

"Someone who apologized for the new egg on my head." She laughed at my comment like I had said a really funny joke even though it wasn't an intended one.

"Well Sugarcube go have your fun. We can have our Nana-gal time later this week."

It was like she new everything I thought and I ran to give her a big bear hug. "Thanks!" I then rushed out to meet Yamamoto and his friends.


End file.
